Do I look like I care?
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: AU, fantasy, possible OOC, smut later. GrimmUlqui. ...Grimmjow somehow ends up as a demon's employee. And above all, he wants to get into Ulquiorra's pants. Of course. But he has to work hard for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well.**

**I have to get rid of this somewhere, so just ignore my rant. Skip to the good part, eh, I mean, the better part. That means you won't know the warnings, though.**

**I'm right now totally and utterly annoyed, pissed, sad and lonely (which is an awesome combination for fucking starting another fucking story before I fucking finish all the others). Listening to Nightwish isn't making it any better, but although I desperately need to cry, I'm unable to, despite all the sad songs I've already listened to today. Therefore, since a friend of mine inspired me a couple of days ago (thanks, Hin), I'm gonna write this. Originally, I wanted it to be nice, just like most of my other stories are, but since I deserted my plan with Hydra's Personal Play (which was originally meant to be unpleasant and dark and whatever, though it turned out to continue just like the others), I'm gonna renew that plan here - meaning, _this _is gonna be dark. I'm still not sure to what extent, I told you, I'm unable to keep up something like that for too long, even a character's death was just on a few lines instead of a fine paragraph. I'm one shit of a writer and I'm aware of that, yet I still try.**

**Honestly, why do I even try?**

**I attempted to create a nice scene in What if I Do?, but I got only one review and it looks like nobody gives a damn about what I write. If I were to stop, there would be TWO people sad, and just for a short while. (**_Panda Master X_** and **_Licurici_**, I'm talking about you two and I hope I'm not mistaken... also thank you for constant reviewing, it's you who's keeping me going).**

**Therefore, I'm writing this for myself.**

**Maybe it won't make any sense to you.**

**I'm sorry. From the very bottom of my soul, I apologise if you don't like it.**

**I'm sorry.**

**By the way, just to be sure... Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are surnames, right? (I'm not sure about that, please advise me...)**

* * *

**Do I look like I care?**  
_First Chapter_

It was a sunny afternoon, much like any other afternoon, it was not special at all. In fact, this afternoon was deadly boring, and not only because it was so hot the even the shadows on the streets were bathing in sweat. The whole city, including the not-living objects, was soaked with deadly, lazy boredom. And even so, people had to do their jobs, because it was Monday.

Nobody likes Mondays.

Not even that guy on the motorbike that just stopped in front of that huge house at the end of the street. His hair is aqua blue, his eyes are bright cerulean and he is, just like everybody else today, wearing a bored expression. His body is muscular, he's tall and his posture gives off a strange feeling, like he's sort of dangerous. Judging by his clothes and some minor scars on his strong bare arms, he's somebody who uses his strength and skills to make a living; in other words, he's a worker.

"I guess it's here," he murmurs and turns the engine off. He wipes the sweat off his forehead using his sleeve, then he puts the keys in his pocket, grabs his bag and lazily makes his way to the front gate. The family that owns that house is obviously disgustingly rich, so rich they probably could bathe in money if they wanted to; it's not even a regular house, it is rather a mansion, it's fence is as long as the street itself and the style of the building shows that the owners don't even know what to do with all the money they have.

Although this building is really huge, the blue-haired man had problems finding it. For some reason, this mansion was built nearly on the outskirts of this city, and it was hard to reach.

He rang the bell again, looking around, searching for any signs of life. Just when he was about to ring the bell for the third and last time, seeing that there's no car around and they are probably not home, the front door of the house has opened. A young man appeared and he slowly walked to the gate. He was slim, his hair was black and if the worker has ever seen anyone with a poker-face, he had to admit that it was nothing at all compared to_ this_. "Hello," he greeted when the young stopped to wordlessly stare at him through the metal bars of the gate, and he noticed the person in front of him is probably a lot younger, at least according to his facial features and stance. And is, apparently, a master of hiding his thoughts.

"Are your parents at home?" the deep sky blue-haired man asked, though he looked like he'd be happy to drop the façade and stop acting politely. It was not obviously his style at all.

"My parents, you say?" the young asked, answering to the man's greeting with just a nod. "No, they aren't." His voice was deeply disinterested in everything around him, not just the visitor; the raven looked like he doesn't give a damn about anything, not the hot weather, not the air he was breathing, not the beautiful garden surrounding him, not the boredom the whole world was in, either. This person had invented a new kind of boredom, that kid was so bored with everything it was infuriating.

"Also," the black-haired one added, his voice as indifferent as before, "I'm an adult already, so they don't have to watch over me, if that's what you asked about. But to be precise, I know you're not here because of that, so tell me what do you want. I wanted to take a shower when you rang. I had to dress up again. What a pain."

"Well, sorry 'bout that," the other sighed. "I think it was yer mom who asked me to come here; it was a female voice on the phone. I'm s'posed ta check out your bathroom or somethin'. At least, she said you're gonna need new floor tiles and I was told to..."

"Yeah, whatever. Come in," the young opened the gate and turned around to go back to the house.

"Wha', yer gonna believe me just like that? What if I wanna steal somethin'?" the worker objected, though he followed the young after closing the gate. "Or I might hurt ya or somethin'."

"I simply know what to expect from you. I can tell just by looking at you if you are telling the truth," the younger one answered. "You are noisy and in fact have no manners, but you do have some sense of honor which you can't go against. By the way, before you start calling me 'boy', my name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

"'m Grimmjow. Where's tha' bathroom? I'll just do the measuring and leave for today."

"Over there," Ulquiorra pointed at a door, then he opened it and stepped in the bathroom. Grimmjow followed him, but he paused at the door. "What're ya doin'?" he said, staring at the ceiling. "I told you, I was about to have a shower when you appeared," the raven responded as he took off his t-shirt.

"But ya can't do that when I'm workin'!"

"Why not? We're both men."

"But imma gay, it'll feel weird." It was a sigh that fell from Grimmjow's lips, but though he was trying to get the younger one out of the room, his glistening blue eyes were _glued _to the other's slender, yet muscular chest.

"Tell me something I don't know," the young shrugged his shoulders. "Your sexual orientation isn't anything new to me. I knew it the moment I saw you. It's just that I don't care about it." As he was talking, he unzipped his pants that he was wearing despite the hot weather, and he started taking them off. Grimmjow turned around and stared at the door. "Look, tell me after yer in the shower, 'kay? I don't wanna have problems 'cause of ya."

"You already _do_ have problems. Maybe you should do something about your self-control. The only thing that's keeping you from trying to touch me is the money my parents are to pay you after you finish your job here." Ulquiorra took off the pants and his underwear, then he folded it, put on the chair where he'd put the shirt before, stepped in the shower and shut the door. "It's... I think you could say safe. You can't see me now."

_Can he read my thoughts? _Grimmjow wondered, though he didn't mean it literally. Then he nearly freaked out, when Ulquiorra sort of answered his question. "I can't tell exactly what are you thinking... But you are too predictable. Now you're thinking 'What the hell is wrong with him' or something like that, no?" The sound of water pouring on somebody's naked skin filled the silence. Then, Grimmjow answered: "I was thinking yer weird. Nothin' more."

"Well, that was nearly a compliment," the young responded, then he added: "Do your job as you are supposed to, worker."

"I toldja my name," the blue-haired man retorted and grabbed the measuring tape. Though he slowly started measuring the floor and counting, making mental notes and sometimes confirming with his notebook the info about available floor tiles, he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening behind his back. He knew he shouldn't peek, but he did turn his head a couple of times to see the lean silhouette behind the matte glass. The young was not using cold water, but it was not anywhere near hot, either.

He'll have to... relieve himself later.

Just when he was about to leave, since he was done with the measuring, the water stopped. "Hey. Hand me a towel," Ulquiorra demanded. "They're next to the door."

"Say please," Grimmjow smirked as he grabbed the towel. Though he wasn't looking at the young, he could easily imagine how attractive Ulquiorra is. Knowing that he'd get a hard-on if he looked, he turned the opposite direction, still holding the towel.

"I won't. Give me the towel. _**Now**_." There was something strange and almost scary about the last word, as if it was a voice of somebody else, somebody older and deadly dangerous. Grimmjow slowly turned around, looking at the raven. Ulquiorra's eyes were narrowed, but the rest of his face was indifferent as before. The worker half expected him to fold his arms on his chest, but the naked young man was leaning on the moist wall, his arms by his sides and one eyebrow raised a bit ... bloody holy fucking shit, he was _stark naked_ and Grimmjow could see pretty much every tiny bit of this guy's pale skin. "_**Give me my**** towel**_**.**" And once more, that strange voice echoed through the bathroom, giving off the feeling of being in a crypt or a grave. Grimmjow's voice was not echoing, but Ulquiorra's _was_ and it was giving the worker chills. "And stop staring," the young added, his voice suddenly normal again.

Grimmjow slowly reached out his hand. Not the one that was holding the towel, though. His fingertips lightly ran over the skin that looked like the sunshine never kissed it. They went up the smooth surface gently, until Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's wrist. "So that you know," he said, "if you're going to try and touch me, I won't resist you. Not because I want you to touch me, though. It's because I'd end up _**killing** _you, and I have no idea where should I hide your _**dead**** body**_**.**" As he was talking, he said some words in his other voice, but it was like he's doing it subconsciously. "However," he added, "if you try to touch my nether regions, I'll be sure to break you a few bones."

Grimmjow hesitated a little, but then he gulped and squeezed the towel, handing it to the younger one. For some reason, despite he was more muscular, he felt like this kid was not only ready to fulfill his words, Ulquiorra was _capable_ of doing something like that, too. Grimmjow often relied on his instinct, and so he knew he should be rather careful when Ulquiorra's around.

But, he was also always the one to push his luck.

"Can I... dry your skin and hair?" he said, though his throat was clenching. Ulquiorra gave him an emotionless stare, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He stepped closer to the worker, waiting. Grimmjow grinned, not wanting the younger one know that he was nervous, and he started drying the raven with the soft cloth.

"You know, we even had a servant to do this," Ulquiorra said. "Had." Grimmjow slowly ran the cloth over Ulquiorra's back, wondering if this is the closest to touching the young. He'd love to be able to do more, he'd love to have this boy, to own all of him. He was mysterious and strange, but his eyes were dead. And Grimmjow wanted to awake these green orbs. To embrace this gorgeous body. To keep it for himself. "What happened to them?" he asked, letting the raven know he was listening. "We fired her. She tried to touch where she was not supposed to. You, however, are a bit different story. Give me that," he grabbed the towel and started drying his hair. "Firstly, I can't fire you, since you are not our employee, and secondly, mother said that you are a pro. And she always wants everything perfect. So as long as they won't see you touching my body, they won't be searching for anybody else."

"Soun's like yer doin' this fer my sake," Grimmjow scoffed. Ulquiorra gave him a 'you're an idiot' look and responded: "Don't flatter yourself. I'm doing this because listening to whatever my parents have to say is a pain. To be honest, I'm avoiding them as much as I can. They aren't aware that I can stand on my own feet; in their eyes, I'm still the cute baby they adopted."

"What? Yer adopted?"

"Yes. They don't know I know, though. Step aside." Grimmjow moved so that the young could step out of the shower... but then his body moved on its own accord. His hand clutched Ulquiorra's shoulder. "What?" the raven looked at the worker. "I believe you're done with you work here for today."

"Ya said I can touch ya, right?" Grimmjow stepped closer, standing so close that his chest was touching the young's back. "No. I said I won't resist if you do. That's a different matter," Ulquiorra answered, but he didn't move even a lash when Grimmjows rough palm, a palm of a worker, slid up his ribs. Grimmjow started stroking the other's chest, wondering what the hell's gotten into him. He was absolutely mesmerized by this person, it was like a hypnosis. "Hey," he breathed hot on the back of Ulquiorra's neck, "ya said ya knew I'm gay. How didja notice?"

"Even if I told you, it would be pointless to share that kind of information with the likes of you," Ulquiorra responded. "Which means I have no intention of telling you. Also," he sighed (which was the first trace of emotions that Grimmjow has seen on this person), "my parents have just arrived. Let go of me so that I can get dressed."

Grimmjow twitched and quickly stepped away, ruffling his hair. "I'll just go outside, then," he said and quickly left the bathroom. Leaning on the wall, he let out a deep sigh; although he himself didn't understand why, he was totally magnetized by the raven-haired young man. Usually, the whole floor-changing thing would take him three, four days, but he... he's decided that it will take him longer. Ulquiorra didn't say anything about himself, but he didn't really seem to be disgusted with Grimmjow's homosexuality, therefore the worker figured that maybe he's got a chance.

He heard voices so he looked to the stairs; Ulquiorra's parents appeared there, talking happily. Then the woman noticed Grimmjow and she greeted him with a hearty hello. He nodded, answering: "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Richardson," and immediately continued: "I'm done with the measuring. If y-you aren't against it, we might choose the tiles, but if you are busy, I'll just give you this catalogue and leave," he handed it to the woman. Then, his brain told him: _Hold on a second. He told me his full name, right? Then how come he doesn't share the surname with his parents? Did he lie?_

"Where is our son?" the mother said. Grimmjow pointed at the closed bathroom door.

"Alex! Come to the livingroom later, honey! We'll need you," she knocked at the door, then she grabbed her husband by his arm and smiled: "Please, we'll need your advice while choosing. Follow us."

_Damn it._ "Alright, ma'am," he nodded with a grin, then he slowly turned and clenching his teeth, he went the same way they did.

"Do you want tea, coffee or maybe something stronger?" the lady said when they reached the livingroom. Ulquiorra's (or Alex's?) father sat down and smiled up at his wife. "Please, make me some tea, dear."

"Then I'll have the tea, too - I can't say I don't drink, but it's still day and I drove here, so... just the tea, please." It was getting harder and harder to talk politely.

"Okay," she smiled and left. She was nothing like the son, she was too cheerful and lively. On the other hand, the father was at least wearing a similar deadpan. "You have to excuse her, she's too excited," he smiled at Grimmjow, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Not even their appearances were alike - the parents were both blondes with sky-blue eyes, yet the son was a raven with emerald-green eyes... it was very easy to guess how did Ulquiorra come to the conclusion he was adopted.

They started talking about the bathroom, the mother brought tea in the meantime... and Grimmjow was getting more and more nervous. Not only he was in the house of someone he was interested in, he was also forced to be as polite as possible, and that was exhausting.

Suddenly, he jumped. "Gah!" he nearly screamed, because he was _sure _that Ulquiorra wasn't there just a millisecond ago. But now he was, sitting like he was _always_ there.

"Alex, we've told you many times to not do something like this. You can't just scare people," the woman looked at the raven.

"Welcome home, father, mother," the son ostentatiously ignored her.

"_Alex,_ eh?" Grimmjow said, trying hard not to smirk.

"And I've told you many times that you should call us 'mom' and 'dad'," the mother added with obvious disapproval.

"Showing family affairs in front of a stranger is unsightly, mother."

She gave Ulquiorra a glare; he returned it with the same intensity.

"All right, calm down," the father said. "We wanted you to help us choose the floor tiles, but then again, I don't think you'd really care."

"As long as it's not pink, I'm fine with anything you choose," the raven said indifferently.

"But I still can't decide," the mother sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grimmjow, maybe... maybe we'll contact you later, is that alright?"

_Oh GOD yes! Finally! _"Of course. If there's anything I can help with, let me know."

"We will!" A smile, such happy smile that it was obvious. This couldn't possibly be Ulquiorra's mother. "Alex, can you see him off?"

The young shrugged his shoulders and got up, giving the worker a simple gesture to let him know he'd better follow. Grimmjow said goodbye to Ulquiorra's parents and quickly went to the front door. Just when Ulquiorra was about to open the door, Grimmjow grabbed him and slowly pressed him to the wall. "Ya know, I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said silently.

"Of course I know," Ulquiorra said bluntly. "What do you want?"

"Before I leave, I'm gonna kiss ya. So that ya remember I wanna make ya mine." With that, Grimmjow lowered his head a little (though he didn't have to do so too much) and pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's. It was a gentle kiss, and the blue-haired man wasn't forcing the young to part his irresponsive lips. Instead, he softly ran his tongue along the young's jaw line. "And t'night," he whispered, "t'night I'll think of ya. Maybe I'll even _fap_ thinking 'bout ya. 'Bout yer body, yer ass, yer dick, 'bout all the things you let me see t'day. And while cummin', I'll say _Ulquiorra_. That name suits ya better than Alex, y'know."

"Look at my face," Ulquiorra reacted. "Does it seem to you that I'm interested?" He grabbed Grimmjow's forearms and freed himself. "And your choice of vocabulary sickens me. Go. Leave already."

"I think I know why I'm attracted t'ya," Grimmjow eyed him. "Yer beautiful, mysterias, cold, ruthless and distant. Makes me wanna steal ya an' cherish ya."

"You mean _mysterious. _Your pronunciation is also awful," Ulquiorra gave him another look. "Go away." He opened the door and pointed at the street. "**_Now_.**"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, quickly leaned closer to give the raven anotehr peck on his pale cheek, then he waved and left, one hand in his pocket, the other carrying the bag, and a satisfied grin on his face. This day _was_ entertaining after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I look like I care?**  
_Second Chapter_

Grimmjow closed the bathroom door and slowly walked up the stairs, drying his blue hair with a towel. He was stark naked, and as he was walking to his room, muscles were moving under his tanned skin. It was obvious these muscles weren't gained just thanks to his work, and they were not for show, either. He clearly used them regularly, and on his skin there were scars that could tell anyone what caused them.

He didn't really pick fights. The problem was that he used to go to a dojo, and he did pretty well, though he wasn't good enough to become a teacher. Although his level of karate remained within the walls of the dojo, it was still like an invisible aura around him and the problematic elements of the streets were lured to him like moths towards a lamp. Because he didn't want any problems, he never hurt them much, he only scared them... but time to time, somebody appeared and tried.

It was a pain in the ass.

The blue-haired man grabbed the door knob. The moment he paused, and before he entered his room, he grabbed the wet towel differently, so that it wouldn't hinder him when moving. His sixth sense was tingling, he could tell something was off, though he wasn't sure what it was. He opened the door normally, pretending he hadn't noticed anything. Looking around, he coud see his room was just the same as always, one bed, one wardrobe that was so small he could hardly stuff in the clothes he had (all of them, though, from winter clothes to swimsuits), one chair and one table. And one window. He opened it before he went to the shower, and since his flat (excluding the tiny bathroom, though) was on the first floor, nobody could possibly get inside quickly enough for Grimmjow (or the neighbors) to not notice.

He threw the towel on the bed and walked to the closet, opened it and started searching for a piece of underwear. He found boxers, the same blue as his hair, and he wore them. Though he still sensed something weird, something sort of familiar, he acted absolutely normal, like he was getting ready to bed as usual. However, when he was in his white pyjama pants, he sighed and sat on his bed. "Okay, come out, I know yer here."

The curtain moved and a black-dressed figure swiftly jumped inside. Grimmjow wondered for a glimpse, what in the world was the person holding on out there, but that didn't matter much. "Whatcha want?" Grimmjow said. The black figure took off the mask.

"Wha - Ulquiorra?"

The young nodded. "I need to talk with you. However, what I'm going to tell you is a top secret information, and I have to insist that you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Well that must be somethin' important since ya came here in the middle of the night through tha window," Grimmjow smirked.

"Believe me I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to." Ulquiorra, despite his eternal poker-face, seemed rather displeased. "If there were any other options for me than wasting my time with the likes of you, I'd have already used them."

"That's rather rough," Grimmjow said in an angered tone. "Okay, I promise."

Ulquiorra eyed him from head to toe, then he slowly nodded. "Since my time is precious, I'll use the shortest way to explain the matter. Don't freak out."

He turned to he window, closed it and closed the curtain, too. Then he looked back and closed his eyes. And Grimmjow's blue eyes widened. There appeared two vertical green lines on Ulquiorra's pale face, his fingernails lengthened and ripped the gloves he was wearing, and a pair of bat-like wings grew out of his back. As the last, two horns slowly appeared on his head.

"What the fuck," Grimmjow muttered, but he didn't look really shaken. Ulquiorra opened his eyes; they were glowing green. "Even though I've practiced it many times, it still hurts," he said silently, then he added: "As you can see, I'm not a human. To be precise, I'm a half-demon - by my father's blood. However, because I'm not a pure-blood demon, I can't be raised in Hell. I need to grow up and reach the adulthood here, on the Earth, and only then I can descend down to where my father lives. The problem is, I need a human guardian. It's some sort of a tradition; since I reached my puberty - which I did this year - I need to permanently stay with someone who's aware of my... genetics."

"Permanently?"

"Until I reach adulthood and am allowed to go home." Ulquiorra's features slowly started changing back to normal.

Grimmjow stared at the raven for a while, then he slowly said: "Why me?"

Ulquiorra stared right back at the taller man without blinking, answering: "You are the only one I can possibly use. You are strong, courageous... no, I'd rather say you don't know how to be really afraid... Then there's your pride and the fact that you won't ever break your promises. So, though that's as much credit as I can give you... and though I can't really say I enjoy your company... I know that if I get your promise that you'll serve me, you _will_ do so."

"Why should I do that?" Grimmjow gave him a look that clearly said he has no reason to go with the young's demands.

"I think if I make my parents hire you as my bodyguard, which I can easily manage, your payment could be five or four times higher than it is now. You humans usually like to have lots of money, right?"

"Money means power," Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't need yer money. I kinda like my job and don't wanna leave it, unless you offer somethin' that'd be more interestin' for me."

Ulquiorra's expression remained the same, but his voice sounded a bit differently from before, when he answered: "That's unexpected. What do you consider interesting, though?"

Now it was Grimmjow to eye Ulquiorra. "Lotsa things. Information, fer 'xample. An' honesty. I can't work under you without knowing 'bout ya, understand? And since I can't tell whatcha thinkin', you should also tell me things I should or wanna know."

"As in?"

"What do ya think 'bout me? Ya gave me credit fer some thin's, yea, but..."

Surprisingly, the corner of Ulquiorra's mouth went slightly up in a suggestion of a smirk. "Rowdy. Rebellious. Indecent. Rude. Selfish. Narcissistic. Plus you could be accused of sexual harassment, and not only when you touched me. Which also makes me come to a conclusion I should maybe use my body as a part of your salary. That should be enough for you to agree."

"Well..." Grimmjow was honestly considering it at the moment. It sounded really promising, and if there won't be anything that would be too inconvenient... why not? "What would I hafta do?"

"You would follow me everywhere I'd go. Excluding the toilet and the bath - though you were there once, that wouldn't count as a part of your duties. You would _**obey** _me - follow my every demand you are capable to fulfill **_shall and will_ **be fulfilled. Plus, you won't raise objections if there's a matter that you dislike, but has nothing to do with you."

"That's it?"

"That's it, yes."

Grimmjow leaned forward, his beautifully blue orbs glistening. "Then... if I say yes... I have something I want you to agree on, too."

Ulquiorra, being unusually expressive this time, lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You'll lemme touch ya anytime I want. And I want some free time, too. I mean, you can't expect me to stay with ya 24/7, so..."

"No. To both. You need to get through your thick skull that despite you'll be my bodyguard on the outside, you'll be a demon's servant. I'm not going to want anything weird from you, but you have to stay by my side. And of course I can't let you touch me whenever you want. You are forbidden to cause a faux pas."

"A what?"

"A scandal." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Knowing how tactless you could get, I won't give you the permission for that."

"So if it doesn't... cause a scandal, as ya said... it's okay?"

Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders. "Now you're just wasting my time, human. I'm leaving; as for my demand, think it over and stop by tomorrow. My parents will offer you a job, as I said, and if you decide to become my servant, agree on it. That's all." The raven eyed Grimmjow one more time with obvious disapproval, then he opened the window again and left without sparing Grimmjow a second glance. The blue-haired one got up slowly and walked over to the opened window, looking outside as he was closing it. Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen, he vanished as quickly as he appeared... but Grimmjow had some matter to think through now.

It was likely for him to stay up the whole night, pondering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I look like I care?**  
_Third Chapter_

"We're really sorry to ask this..."

"Nah, I understand. I'll take the job."

"Eh? You aren't going to think it through?"

"Well, actually, the company I was working at kicked me out since I... had some inconvenient background, so I'm currently unemployed."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. You know, our son was rather... persuasive, so we agreed to ask you, but we never thought you'd accept so easily. We are... really thankful. Uh... Mr. Jeagerjaques?"

"Yes, Mrs. Richardson?"

"What kind of background?"

"Just family business. Nothing to worry about."

*_whisper_* "Dear, you know that Alex said this man is fine and that Alex is always right about those things. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Grimmjow got up, gritting his teeth. He felt like a caged beast, like he had been suddenly caught and put a collar around his neck. Plus, he'd been given a tuxedo. No man in his right mind would wear a tuxedo while working as a bodyguard, unless he wanted to destroy it. And though Grimmjow's job in fact wasn't just playing a _yojimbo_ of that black-haired male's, he'd be the happiest if he could wear something more loose. He was way too built-up, so his tuxedo, despite they let it tailor exactly to his needs, he was really uncomfortable and it rubbed his skin in all the wrong ways whenever he moved as he was used to. He was a fighter and a worker, he wasn't used to this, wasn't made for this. Suddenly, the life became boring. Just like that. Boom. It wasn't really like Grimmjow expected the Deadpan Ulquiorra to be entertaining or amusing.

He just wanted _something _to happen. Anything. No matter he didn't think it's gonna be exciting, serving a demon should be more interesting than this. Most of his free time, Ulquiorra was just reading or writing. Once, only once, Grimmjow saw him drawing a weird picture. He finished it, looked at it and then, after glancing around and seeing that Grimmjow is the only one around, he snapped his fingers and set the paper on fire. It burned within two seconds and the boy didn't start a new one.

And that was it up until now. That was Grimmjow's first day at work. How could he get bored on his first day of a new work, he wasn't sure. It sort of _happened. _He even asked Ulquiorra if he could go and finish the last works at the bathroom, but the raven just gave him an empty stare and pointed his finger next to himself, and so the aqua-haired man clenched his teeth and walked where Ulquiorra, who was already reading again, wanted him to. Right now, he was looking down into the book Ulquiorra was reading. It was in latin, and Grimmjow couldn't understand a word, but it was better to have at least something to occupy his brain with.

Suddenly, he realised this is a situation where no disgrace could possibly fall upon Ulquiorra. If he only reached out, he could run his fingers through the soft black strands of Ulquiorra's hair, he could caress the beautiful arch of this slender back with his palm, he could feel that perfectly shaped ass that was right in front of him, and... _now _ that was something to think about. Latin, bah. You can keep it. Though he decided to wait with the touches for later, since he didn't want to mess up because, you see, if Ulquiorra really wanted, he could always find somebody else and more obedient to serve him, though he really decided to wait... he could always imagine it. The soft, but thin lips, the smooth pale skin that looked so beautifully even the Snow-white would turn yellow because of envy, the emerald-green eyes that were watching the world with disinterest, the form that looked so fragile, yet had probably much more power than Grimmjow could possibly even think of. Ulquiorra was so annoyingly _perfect_. His appearance was making Grimmjow wanting to make the youngster his own, his fingers were itching to run over the raven's jaw and tilt his head up, so that he could kiss him...

Don't be mistaken, don't misunderstand. This wasn't love what Grimmjow felt. He was simply being possessive. Whatever and whoever he wanted, he could always have that sooner or later, and once he decided that something's going to belong to him, he pressed on until he had it. This was a problem; before he confirmed he's gay, he'd dated a few girls and they broke up with him because he wasn't giving them any space. The same happened later with several boys, too. He stopped looking for a relationship, he always only seduced the bottom he found appealing and then, after a passionate night, he paid the person a taxi. And that was it. Some of them wanted to contact him, but he's never taken them home and never gave anyone his phone number, at least not his real one. He didn't want to have any strings attached. He was careful, too - he always used a condom and had himself checked every time after he slept with someone. Sure, it took some time to get the results, but Grimmjow didn't have to fuck like a rabbit, he always patiently waited before he got the result so that he could sleep with somebody again without worries.

He was clean and proud of that.

Other than that, there weren't many things he could be proud of, though.

Ulquiorra sighed, closed the book and rolled on his back, looking up at Grimmjow's face. "Stop that, human. It's rather irritating." His face was just as the usual, without any visible trace of emotions. Though he was surely beautiful, this particular thing was pissing Grimmjow off. _Does he even_ _have other expressions than this one? _he wondered, as he answered: "What's?"

"You're staring at me with an obviously perverted intent." Ulquiorra got up, putting the book back in the shelf. That was another thing; his room was so tidy, so clean. Grimmjow, out of mere curiosity, looked under the bed before. There was not a single speck of dust. In his room back in the flat, there was so many dust and stuff buried in it he could call an archaeologist one day. But Ulquiorra's room was so clean it was weird to breathe.

"I wasn' gonna do anythin', you know."

"One way or another, It's quite disgusting. Also, as I am a person of regular habits, I'm going to sleep now. And while I sleep, I don't want you to be within the walls of this room. In case you feel the urge to protect me, you are to wait behind the door. If not, go to your room and sleep too."

Despite being disappointed and feeling insulted, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, said his _g'night_ and left. Leaning on the wall right after closing the door, he sighed. He was feeling sort of irked. Ulquiorra's attractiveness wasn't anywhere near enough to make him feel satisfied. Sure, he did get paid beforehand, and it was one hell of an amount of money, but he couldn't really use them or anything, so...

He nearly jumped when he heard Ulquiorra's voice from behind the door: "Grimmjow? I forgot. What date is it today?"

"Eh? The... thirteenth. Why?" Grimmjow leaned closer to the door, putting his ear on it so that he could hear better.

"No reason." Footsteps, as the raven walked back to his bed. Grimmjow closed his eyes, leaning back on the wall again, knowing that he's able to sleep while standing. If anything were to happen, he'd wake up. After all, he was -

Wait a second.

Voices?

Two voices?

Despite he wasn't supposed to step a foot into Ulquiorra's room, Grimmjow opened the door. The rave was on his bed, laying on his back, and there was a tall man of brown wavy hair hovering on all four above him. It was pretty obvious what was he here for, the way he was holding Ulquiorra's jaw was making it clear. "Have you been a good boy, Ulquiorra?" he said in a low whisper. The raven didn't say a word, he didn't move an eyelash, and that's what surprised Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was strong, if he wanted, he could probably push that guy away, kill him, set him on fire or something - but only and only if that guy was a human. And though this was somebody whom Ulquiorra obviously knew, it didn't look like he's welcomed.

"Who is this, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said.

The moment, both the men on the bed looked at him as if they just noticed him. "Ulquiorra? He knows your name? Is he your gate guardian?" the visitor looked down on the raven's face. When the latter nodded, the adult man got up and walked closer to Grimmjow, a faint smile forming on his lips. "He is interesting indeed. I think I'll allow it. He'll be loyal to your command and won't trust anybody but you, I can see it. He is a bit slow, but he is strong and will be useful."

Because Grimmjow wasn't as slow as the man thought, he didn't react to the insult and didn't punch him, though he'd like to.

"You interrupted us, though. We were in the middle of something good, you see, human," the male (obviously a demon, too) smirked. "Ulquiorra, make him watch, so that he knows he shouldn't interfere with me anymore."

Ulquiorra shot a glance at the man, then he looked at Grimmjow. "Sit down and do not leave this room until I say otherwise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you know?**

**The word _seme _comes from japanese word _semeru, _which means '_to attack_', and _uke _comes from _ukeru_, which means '_to_ _receive_'.**

* * *

**Do I look like I care?**  
_Fourth Chapter_

"Why didja have me stay? I shadn't have stayed." Grimmjow grumbled, irritation echoing in his voice.

"So you're saying you'd rather disobey me?" Ulquiorra said, emotionless as always. Grimmjow gritted his teeth loudly as he carefully ran his fingers over Ulquiorra's bare back.

They were in the bathroom, Ulquiorra sitting on a small stool and Grimmjow currently behind him, gently washing Ulquiorra's skin. Because of what he was forced to witness, he had full motivation to hate and despise that brown-haired demon, no matter who it was. How he acted with Ulquiorra, what he's done to the raven's body... Despite he didn't feel anything deep towards Ulquiorra, he felt that everything that guy had done was wrong. Wrong on many and many levels, so wrong it probably couldn't have been worse. "Who does that guy think he is," he hissed silently. Despite that Ulquiorra said there's no actual need for it, the aqua-haired man insisted on cleaning his injuries, no matter how fast could Ulquiorra's recovery be. Eyeing the male in front of himself, he sighed; Ulquiorra's back, hips, thighs, chest and stomach were covered in scratches and similar wounds. Seriously, wounds, that demon that came over grew fucking claws and they stabbed through Ulquiorra's pale skin, cutting through the flesh in several places, too.

"My father," Ulquiorra answered, his lips hardly moving.

"_What?_" Okay, just now it got worse than before, though Grimmjow didn't think it might even be possible. "Yer _what_?"

"Seriously, do something about your pronunciation. I answered what you asked about, he _thinks _he is my biological father. He isn't, though. Thankfully."

Grimmjow shuddered. Despite this was better than what he imagined and kinda was afraid of, it was still making that man the most repulsive person Grimmjow's ever met. "What do ya... you mean, he isn't? How do y... ou know?" As he was talking, he corrected himself several times. He knew he should practice proper speech more, for the sake of the one he was serving. If a situation where he should talk with wealthy people came up, he'd have no idea how to talk or how to act.

"Aizen - that's his name - is very intelligent, yet he's stupid in a sense... or two. For example, he's _sure _I'm his son, even though by the time he slept with my biological mother she had already been fertilized for quite a while by my real father. Since my real father is comfortable with his being my... messenger, amongst other things, he lets Aizen think whatever he wants. Until my time comes, he'll be hanging around from time to time. But, when my time comes..." he didn't finish and though Grimmjow, who was looking in the mirror, didn't see Ulquiorra even lift the corners of his mouth, it was obvious he's planning something that is going to bring Aizen down.

"There, clean," Grimmjow sighed heavily. "But that Aizen guy is seriously disgusting."

"I can't disagree with that statement. He's a hormone-raging alpha, there is more than one thing about him that is revolting." Ulquiorra got up. "By morning, my wounds will all be healed," he answered what was Grimmjow about to ask. That, however, didn't stop Grim from asking another question: "Are you still hard?" In fact, it was a huge wonder to him, how could Ulquiorra get hard while he was treated so badly, but... he didn't ask. It didn't surprised him that Ulquiorra hadn't cum, that went sort of without saying, since the raven was only used and Aizen paid no attention whatsoever to him.

The raven shrugged his shoulders. "It'll turn flaccid by itself after some time."

"Have you ever come while being done by him?" Grimmjow asked another question without thinking. Some tiny part of him in the back of his brain was against this, but the bigger part of his brain just told the smaller part to shut the hell up. The man was determined to make Ulquiorra his possession of sorts, and right now, he found a way how to get Ulquiorra where he wanted him to be.

There was a long pause, as Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow and eyed him, trying to figure out what was hiding behind the mixture of different vibrations Grimmjow was giving off. He could sense there were no exactly bad intentions, at least not aimed towards him, but for the first time in his life, he was completely unaware of what is someone about to do. It was unsettling, he wasn't used to this. Up until this moment, everyone has been so obvious, he didn't even have to think about that. And now, Grimmjow appeared and started to be... unreadable. This was unexpected, and also alluring for some reason. His shoulders dropped a little when he answered: "No, I haven't."

"Thought so," Grim nodded as if he was confirming something. "And I bet you always just let it go limp without relieving yerself."

Ulquiorra tilted his head. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Sit down again," Grimmjow said before continuing: "You are just the type that would pay no attention to their physical needs unless it's necessary." He watched the raven slowly sit down again until they were facing each other. He noticed that Ulquiorra's curious about what is he going to do. "I'm gonna show ya how good it feels when yer the one receiving a service," he said silently and looked up at Ulquiorra's face. The raven cocked his eyebrow. "Only if you stop talking in such a crude, unrefined way." Grimmjow chuckled and gently placed his palms on Ulquiorra's knees, pushing them apart, then his hands lightly brushed over the pale, injured thighs and rested on their inner sides without touching the swollen wounds. "I wonder what does a demon taste like," he chuckled under his breath and leaned in, his tongue darting out to run over the still hard member of Ulquiorra's. When he reached the tip of the organ, he slowly wrapped his lips around it, then he went down it. He didn't hear Ulquiorra's breath hitch, like he expected it to, but he _did_ feel the raven's whole body tense a bit. As he was sucking, the dick in his mouth started to ooze pre-cum soon, and unlike a human's, this liquid was giving a tingling sensation to wherever it touched. Soon, Grimmjow's lips, tongue and the whole inside of his mouth were itching like crazy, and if anything, he was sure he shouldn't let Ulquiorra cum inside his mouth. It's not like it didn't feel good to have Ulquiorra in his mouth, it was just that he had no idea what could happen to him if he swallowed his semen - and spitting it out was _so _not sexy. That's why he paused and looked up at Ulquiorra, who was watching him - that guy managed to keep his poker-face even in this kind of a situation - and said: "Warn me when you're about to come, okay?" The raven didn't answer, and before Grimmjow returned to what he was doing, he's noticed one thing that made his heart shiver for some reason. Despite Ulquiorra's face was expressionless and his breathing was still normal and steady, his pupils were blown so wide that his emerald green orbs almost disappeared, and what remained was only a thin, almost unnoticeable line that was glowing around the black circle like a sun hidden behind the moon. Like an eclipse. Two of them. Though there was no pink nor red shining on Ulquiorra's pallid skin, this was enough to excite Grimmjow beyond what he'd be willing to admit. Ulquiorra's eyes were beautiful and under their shimmer, Grimmjow has suddenly realised he won't let Aizen do anything again. This gorgeous raven was going to belong to Grimmjow and Grimmjow only.

With that thought in mind, his mouth went deeper down the shaft to give the raven a deep-throat. As he did, that weird tickling spreaded to the back of his throat and it was really the strangest feeling ever. Despite this was in no way Grim's first time to deep-throat someone, he was well aware he won't be able to put up with that tingling for too long. He forced that thought out of his brain for the moment, though; instead, he focused on how much he wants to drive Ulquiorra crazy. He was good in this and he knew it, so...

"Grimmjow. I'm about to come," he heard Ulquiorra say and so he detached Ulquiorra's dick and grabbed it with his hand instead to finish what he started, licking his lips. He looked at Ulquiorra's face to search for any trace of emotion, any at all, but he found none. He knew his own face is slightly flushed and his heartbeat faster than usual, and he was a little out of breath, too, so it was kind of irritating to see the raven like this.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra's back arched up and he bit his lip, as he came on Grimmjow's palm. Grim, who was still watching him, felt this run straight to his cock. Not like he wasn't hard before, but he got harder and now he was sure he'll have to use the shower later. Right now though, he brushed his lips over the wounds on Ulquiorra's thigh. "Felt good, didn't it?" he said silently with eyes narrowed, his cheek resting on the inside of Ulquiorra's leg, way too close to the raven's groin, his hand still where it was a while ago. "Let go of me already," Ulquiorra slowly pushed his servant away. Grimmjow got up reluctantly and took a few steps back, then he looked at what he had on his hand. It was way hotter than he expected it to be, it almost burned his skin, but that didn't stop him from experimentally licking his middle-finger.

It tasted absolutely and utterly horrible. He's kind of expected something like that, but it was even worse than he was able to imagine. Although, as he licked another of his fingers, he found it wasn't that bad once he forgot about the bitter part. If anything, it kind of calmed Grimmjow's irritated, tingling lips and mouth. Not much, though, and to be honest, Grimmjow wasn't really sure whether he should risk and swallow it. There was a possibility that demon's semen could do something bad to his digestive system... but the back of Grimmjow's throat was still itchy and so he licked his palm and quickly swallowed so that he wouldn't taste it... but he still pulled a bit of a face. Somewhere behind him, Ulquiorra stepped into the shower to wash his nether regions... and Grimmjow didn't turn his head to look there. Sure, he wanted to, but he'd promised himself he'll be good and obedient until Ulquiorra doesn't _invite _him.

... And additionally, that he'll kick Aizen's ass once he's got a chance. Only thinking of what that guy did sent Grimmjow's blood boiling. _How fucking could he do something like that to someone he thought was his son? Sicko, that guy is a fucking sicko. _Gritting his teeth, he sat on that stool where Ulquiorra was before, and se said loudly so that Ulquiorra would hear him over the sound of water: "He's not gonna come again today, is he?"

Ulquiorra stopped the water and stepped out. "No. He stops by on the thirteenth, and sometimes he even skips, so we won't hear about him for a while."

"Good." Grimmjow still didn't turn around, instead, he said: "Do your wounds hurt? Shall I help you get dressed?"

"No, I can manage. But... I really like it better when you speak like a normal human and not like a scum. Maybe there's still some hope for you." Grimmjow could hear rustling of clothes and he didn't look at the demon until he was sure Ulquiorra is not naked. He didn't like it when Ulquiorra talked to him like that... but he let that slide, because hey, it was his first working day here as this demon's servant, and he _already_ gave Ulquiorra a blowjob, what he hoped for was nowhere close to this. Not bad.

"For your information," Ulquiorra looked at him and it was agian that typical glare with pupils narrowed, "I'm not going to let you go beyond what you just did. I can sense that you are as horny as a cat in heat, but I don't want you to think I'm going to sleep with you."

"I know," Grim shrugged his shoulders without any trace of surprise. Ulquiorra's eyebrow cocked; again, he wasn't able to sense anything from Grimmjow. Apart form lust, but... Grim's lust was controlled, the blue-eyed man was _tame_. Though Ulquiorra was aware that the human is going to jerk off in the shower once Ulquiorra goes to bed... He had to give him a little credit. That he didn't intend to go further than he went, that was good - Ulquiorra could see he didn't choose the wrong person. Or - didn't choose the worst person. "I'm going to sleep," he said. "And since you've disobeyed me before, I'm going to lock my door."

"I dunno what are ya complainin' 'bout," Grimmjow folded his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall he was standing at; then, for he wanted his words to have a better effect, he said with the best pronunciation he was capable of: "You have gained an ally. I can see that you despise Aizen; if it's your wish, I'll help you to do something about him."

Ulquiorra gave him a look, then he left without saying anything in response. Grimmjow waited until he heard the door of the raven's room click, then he started stripping as quickly as possible. His cock was throbbing and he was really uncomfortable with how the pants were tight. "Fuck formal clothing," he muttered, as he threw away his boxers and stepped in the shower. There was atill some of Ulquiorra's scent remaining there, and Grimmjow switched the water on and wrapped his fingers around his member, inhaling deeply.

_This is going to be rather a frequent occurence,_ thought Ulquiorra, who opened his eyes on his bed in his room. He didn't want to watch that trash doing something like that, he didn't feel the need to. Closing his eyelids again, he sighed.

He still didn't know why couldn't he read through Grimmjow's intentions. Grimmjow's vibrations were mixed together and there was something new and strange entangled between them... something that he couldn't recognize and that was blurring the other emotions so that they were indistinguishable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let him curse my name...  
On these blood stained pages of misery  
Let him call me a tyrant so cruel  
Let him curse my name  
But remember the truth...**

**Ahem. Sorry for it's so short.**

* * *

**Do I look like I care?**  
_Fifth Chapter_

Grimmjow was standing beside a bed and was staring down at it, trying to figure out what he's supposed to do now. When he was making the bed, it was still a bit warm from Ulquiorra's body and his heart sank a bit when he remembered what the raven told him two nights ago. He's staying in a house of the one he has the hots for, but he has been forbidden to do anything unless he wants to be punished. And though Grimmjow was not really afraid of pain nor death, there _were_ things that he wouldn't want to experience.

It sucked to be obedient.

But he didn't really have the choice, not from his point of view. Even if he wanted to disobey, that was as far as he would go - the wish and nothing more. Because he promised. And if anything, he always lived up to his promises. What an irritating habit, if he said so himself. But it was worth it, and if it was going to pay off later, then sure, why not, he'll wait and play the dog, the obedient, loyal dog. Up until today, during these past three days, he did everything he was told. He even started to learn proper speech, despite Ulquiorra didn't insist on that, in fact, he literally said: _"You are able to speak normally when you wish for it. What I want you to do is to understand when it is tolerable to talk like the brute you really are." _That he didn't address Grimmjow a scum was a minor improvement, he tended to call him much worse names whenever they were alone, always reminding the aqua-haired male how much he finds him inferior, how dumb he seems to the raven.

But there were times when Grimmjow noticed something odd about the demon's behaviour, and it seemed to happen more and more frequently. Ulquiorra looked at his servant every now and then, and confusion appeared in his eyes for a moment before he averted his gaze, seeing that Grimmjow is staring back at him. After that, he usually fell into silence and didn't say anything until someone started talking to him. Though he _didn't _seem to be talkative, he wasn't really this quiet, either.

Grimmjow looked at the door; Ulquiorra was still in the bathroom and didn't seem to come back right away. The aquamarine eyes glistened as their owner leaned forward and touched the bed sheets with his nose, inhaling deeply. He has quickly grown to like Ulquiorra's scent, technically ever since he jerked off to it in the shower. His sense of smell was much better than that of a normal person, even though he had no clue why. He would be able to tell the fragrance Ulquiorra was giving off apart from any other, it was strangely alluring and easy to remember. And although usually the smell of a person would stick to their clothes, home and all personal belongings, the raven's smell didn't. It always vanished soon after he stopped having the physical contact, but it was sticking to his body and though Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra's presence just once so far, he was always able to smell him. It was more like a field surrounding the demon than a cloud of scent, Grimmjow had confirmed he can smell it even through walls. It was weird, but thanks to that, he was always able to tell whether his employer was around.

Such as now.

He stepped back and cleared his throat half a second before the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped in. Grimmjow bowed his head in a greeting, trying hard to ignore that the raven had only a towel wrapped around his hips and other than that, he was fully naked. This was sort of a game that the demon decided to play with his servant - testing his self-control and watching him struggling. They both were aware that what draws Grimmjow to Ulquiorra's body is beyond mortals' understanding, since staying with somebody for a few days couldn't possibly affect anyone like this. Unless there was something supernatural behind it, of course.

"Hand me my clothes," Ulquiorra said flatly, looking at Grimmjow. The aqua-haired man did as he was ordered to, looking at Ulquiorra's face and nowhere else, though it wasn't easy. His nostrils were shivering, he felt a primal need taking over him, it was too - "Yer doin' this on purpose. I know you are," he said, gritting his teeth. "I don't really like it, so I'd appreciate if you stopped."

"Good job," the raven's lips moved slightly. The smell became much weaker and though it was still really strong, that clamp squeezing Grimmjow's brain had disappeared.

"I don't know how are you doing this," Ulquiorra looked at him. "No human should be able to recognise my presence this well. Also, I think you are even able to tell how far I am. And the amount of energy I let out, too." He kept on gazing at his servant with an unspoken question.

"Energy? I dunno 'bout tha stuff. I just can smell ya," Grimmjow unknowingly returned to his usual way of speaking. "Thought 'twas yer smell."

"Do I smell?" Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched. Apart form that, he didn't seem any different, but Grimmjow got suddenly afraid that he might make the raven angry, and so he quickly said: "No - Ah, I mean, I like yer smell. Isn't unpleasant."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly. "You should tell me everything while you are at it. And say it _properly_, not like a scum."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "It's arousing. Whenever you do what you just did, I feel the urge to push you down. Though I'm aware I wouldn't be able to without your permission."

"And so you resist it in order not to be punished?"

"No," Grimmjow shook his head. "I'd resist it either way, unless you'd want me to do it."

"That's not going to happen," the raven shook his head, hanging the wet towel, that had been around his hips up until that moment, over Grimm's shoulder. Taking his underwear from Grimmjow's hands first, he started dressing. "I've hired you for I thought you might be useful, knowing that you might be inconvenient in one or two ways."

"And?"

"It's two so far." Ulquiorra grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. "And I'm not going to tell you," he added before Grimmjow could even open his mouth to ask about it. _In fact, it's rather irritating,_ he thought as he wore his pants. _Even if I forget about that you are as horny as a prairie goat, there's still the fact that there are times when I can't tell what you feel. And though I don't think your strange sense of smell is a disadvantage to me, I don't know how to deal with that, either.__  
_

He straightened up, stretching. "Have you prepared my school bag?" he looked at his servant.

"Sure I have."

"Good, then take it downstairs, I'll be there in a minute. I don't have to eat, but my substitute mother will be bothered if I don't at least take some food with me and I don't want her to nag. It's annoying."

_A substitute mother? _Grimmjow thought, slightly irritated, as he nodded and turned to leave. _Even tho yer a demon and she adopted ya without bein' aware of yer origin, she still loves ya as 'er own child. And she 'as no idea. Ya shouldn't treat 'er this way._

It was Monday. Grimmjow never liked Mondays in particular, he always used to slack off at school, didn't finish it with the best grades, either... and now he was going there again, as a bodyguard. It felt strange, but for some reason, he felt like there's something exciting going to happen.


End file.
